disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Part of Me
A Part of Me is a song from the series, Welcome to Pooh Corner. About the Song "A Part of Me" has five versions which is sung by five characters - Owl sings about his eyes, Winnie the Pooh sings about his ears, Piglet sings about his feet and knees, Tigger sings about his nose, and Eeyore sings about his mouth. All variations of the song was written by Phil Baron. Lyrics A Part of Me: Eyes Oh, my eyes, they lay One on each side They can close up tight Or open up wide And I can see what shape I'm in Where I'm going and where I've been With my eyes, I can look at pictures Or read a book to grow more wise I can go off on a journey And see my friends I'm so glad I have eyes Cause my eyes are a part of me That you should know I take 'em along Wherever I go They grow out of me quite naturally My eyes are a part of me My eyes are brown But I have seen Eyes of blue, gray, haze, or green My eyes are good for blinking Or for closing when I'm, er, eh, thinking With my eyes, I can watch the sunset Or gaze up at the sky I can search for something Which can't be found I'm so glad that I have eyes Cause my eyes are a part of me That you should know I take 'em along Wherever I go They grow out of me quite naturally My eyes are a part of me A Part of Me: Ears My ears are here Upon my head They let me know when Something's said They help me if I sing along When I hear a pretty song Oh, my ears can make me happy When a honey bee appears She leads me to the honey With a buzz-buzz-buzz I'm so glad that I have ears Cause my ears are a part of me That you should know I take 'em along Wherever I go They grow out of me Quite naturally My ears are a part of me My ears can tell me Who is who When I hear someone call out "Pooh!" Piglet says "P-P-P-Pooh!" If it's Tigger, it's "Pooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Oh my ears are very handy If something dangerous appears When I hear (horn blares) Or a (siren goes off) I'm so glad that I have ears Cause my ears are a part of me That you should know I take 'em along Wherever I go They grow out of me Quite naturally My ears are a part of me A Part of Me: Feet and Knees My feet are pink And very small But I don't really Mind at all They can move me fast or slow But they get me where I want to go Oh, my feet are good for dancing Or just walking down the street When I feel like skipping Or hopping like this I'm so glad that I have feet Cause my feet are a part of me That you should know I take 'em along Wherever I go They grow outta me Quite naturally My feet are a part of me My knees are here Above my feet They always bend When I take my seat They're the greatest thing I've found For bending up and down Oh, my knees are good For crawling Or for hiding If I please Oh, for spinning or sitting or hopping around I'm so glad that I have knees Cause my knees are a part of me That you should know I take 'em along Wherever I go They grow outta me Quite naturally My knees are a part of me A Part of Me: Nose My nose, it grows Below my eyes And it's a very perfect Shape and size Good for smilin' all the flowers and trees Which sometimes makes me Ah-Choo! Sneeze My nose is good for breathin' And snorin' I suppose When there is somethin' cookin' And it smells so good I'm so glad I've got a nose Cause my nose is a part of me That you should know I take it along Wherever I go It grows out of me Quite naturally My nose is a part of me My nose, it blows When I have a cold And when I go swimmin' It's good to hold Some noses are smaller or bigger But that best one's on a Tigger Oh my nose is good for wigglin' Or for smellin' a pretty rose It's a place to put my glasses So they don't fall off I'm so glad I've got a nose Cause my nose is a part of me That you should know I take it along Wherever I go It grows out of me Quite naturally My nose is a part of me Hoo-hoo! A Part of Me: Mouth My mouth is big And kinda gray But it helps when I've got somethin' to say Like "Thank you", or "howdy-doo" "Thanks for noticin' me", too Oh, my mouth is good for whisperin' Or if I want to shout "Hey!" For talkin' or shoutin' Or singin' a song I'm so glad I've got a mouth Cause my mouth is a part of me That you should know I take it along Wherever I go It grows out of me Quite naturally My mouth is a part of me My mouth is my favorite Part of me Cause there's so much That it can be My mouth is the thing That whistles And it's good For eatin' thistles With my mouth I can carry a bucket And I can smile, frown, or pout When it comes to eatin' Or wearin' a smile I'm so glad I've got a mouth Cause my mouth is a part of me That you should know I take it along Wherever I go It grows out of me Quite naturally My mouth is a part of me Category:Welcome to Pooh Corner songs Category:Phil Baron songs Category:Songs